History Lessons
by FantasimFiction Girl
Summary: A Buffy/Merlin cross, Buffy goes to Camelot and there she finds things different and complicated... Written for Sophie narkeza , Finally finished! :D
1. Chapter 1

History Lessons

Chapter One

The door to her doom opened quickly and she looked up from her bed, "Buffy, what's-" "Where's Tara?"

"In class, Buffy what's going on, are you okay?"

"I need a spell,"

"I can help, what kind of spell?" Buffy smiled at her friend, and talked to her quietly about the spell she wanted.

The two sat on the floor, smoke from insets filled the room as the small white and purple candles burned, Willow looked up at Buffy who was patiently waiting for the spell, "Are you sure you want to do this? Messing with history can be a very bad thing."

"We're not messing with history, I'm going, I'm seeing, I'm coming back, and then you make it all not happen."

"Buffy, it's not that simple, magic is dangerous, something bad could happen."

"I know you can do this, please Will?"

"Be extremely careful, and above all, don't say anything to them."

"Right. Okay say the spell,"

"Umm, your clothes." Buffy looked at her jeans and shirt, "Right, didn't wear these."

"Do you have-?" Buffy pulled a gown from her bag, it was wrapped in plastic, and there was a tag that clearly stated a Halloween store, she changed into it and came out before her sitting friend. "What do you think? Does it work?"

"It works, now about the others,"

"They can't know, not even Giles."

"What if they ask where you are?"

"Then come up with excuses."

"What if I run out? What if they try to track you down?"

"Then tell them the truth."

"The truth?"

"If you can't think of anything by time I get back, tell them, or at least Giles."

"How long are you going to be gone?"

"A week."

"A week?"

"Please Will?"

"Fine, okay, I'll do it."

"Thank you, and thank you for doing this."

"No problem, now get in the circle." Willow chanted as did Buffy when they exchanged a certain look they agreed on before hand, soon she then looked to Buffy with a questioning look, there was one word left to be said, "What are you going to call yourself?"

"Crap. Buffy is defiantly not going to work. I was thinking maybe Victoria. would that work?"

"Lady Victoria, yeah it works. Ready?"

"Yeah."

"To Camelot!" Buffy disappeared in a cloud of smoke before her friend, and in Camelot she was.

Day One:

The light shown through the trees, as Buffy stood wiping the dirt from her dress, she looked around, "Oh crap." She stood stranded in the middle of the woods, she started walking around hearing a faint nose from afar, as she neared she saw the most amazing thing, Camelot.

She walked into the town, she was a little over dressed compared to the people staring at her, and then was stopped by a women in a yellow dress, "What is a Lady doing entering Camelot without her other riders?"

"Umm."

"Here, lets get you to the physician," The women grabbed her hand and dragged her along the place reaching the physician, "Gaius?"

"Gwen, what is it?" He exited and Buffy's eyes grew as she looked at the women next to her, "It's actually Genevieve, but everyone here calls me Gwen, what might we call you?"

"Victoria, Lady Victoria." She continued to stare at the handmaiden holding her. Looking up when the older man starting speaking.

"Welcome to Camelot Lady Victoria, I'm the court physician Gaius." He looked over to Gwen, "The king, go inform him we have an estrange guest, while I see if she's alright."

"Certainly."

She stood in her room looking at all the things around her, all she could think was that she made it, and it was better than she could ever think of, soon there was knocking at the door, she went over to it opening it up gasping at what she saw, Giles, or at least what looked like Giles with the exception of the dressy robes and grayer flatter hair, topped with a gold crown.

"Lady Victoria, I am king Uther Pendragon." She stood there and stared at the figure, finally able to speak, and made sure it sounded like the way he would talk, in such times. Trying her best to fake an accent. "I have heard many stories about you my king, and your son Arthur." She started back towards the window in the room as he followed, she took a deep breath before turning, when she did he spoke.

"I hope the stories you heard where good, and that you know I am a fair king to Camelot."

"Of coarse, sire."

"Please Lady Victoria, call me Uther."

"As you wish."

"It is also my wish for such a Lady and a guest as you are, if you would like to join me at my table, for dinner, the Lady Morgana can help you find something to wear." She looked up at him still seeing Giles, smiled and then nodded, and he left the room closing the door behind him, as the noise from the doors closing boomed throughout her room, she dropped her shoulders and fell into the bed.

She smiled as she stood fixing the bed and walked to the door opening it before Gwen as she jumped a little, "My Lady, you scared me, the Lady Morgana wishes to see you, that is why I'm here."

"Then lead the way, if you would."

"Yes, of coarse my Lady." She led Buffy down multiple hallways and finally they walked up some stairs to an open door with a dark haired women walking about, "My Lady."

"Gwen, your back, and you brought our guest. Good." She walked over to several dresses laying out, "Lady Victoria, I chose these gowns from my own collection, please feel free to wear them to dinner, or out in the castle grounds, if that is what you wish."

"Thank you my Lady."

"Gwen, do you mind taking the dresses to Lady Victoria's room?"

"Of coarse not." She picked them up carefully folding them about her arms and left. "Lady Victoria, why don't you tell me where your from."

Day Two:

She sat in her room having a servant tie up her blond hair as she stared into the mirror, "Is it okay my Lady?"

"Yes, thank you,"

"Would you like anything else my Lady?"

"No that is all." She wore one of the dresses Morgana had given her, and stood, she walked around finding her way at the top outside of the castle which she could see in it's entirety, Camelot, she stared out to it smiling. "It's beautiful isn't it?" A voice caught her ear making her jump and turn towards it.

He walked out to her no longer wearing a crown, but still dressed finely, his eyes still holding their familiarity. "Yes it is." He stood next to her as she looked out and then she turned to look at him, staring at the odd familiar face. "What is it?"

"You remind me of someone I know, back home."

"This person, tell me about him."

"He was- is a good guy, smart, protective and in his own way, loving."

"You love him?"

"It's not like that with us, but yes, I love him, in my own way."

"And he returns this love?"

"Yes." He placed his hand on her shoulder and she turned seeing a small smile on his face, "Are you still accompanying me to dinner?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world my Lord."

"May I escort you?"

"It would be a pleasure to have your escort Uther." He held out his arm and she took it without hesitation. And they walked down more halls to two guards and they opened the doors to a giant table with multiple chairs.

She sat in her room, her dinner with the king was a lot more exiting than she expected. It was also said to her that tomorrow she would be meeting his son Arthur. That thought alone made her heart beat faster. And on top of all that the king himself had been so perfectly nice to her, but if he found out how she really got there, or where she was from, surely she would be killed. She dressed in a night gown that had been laid out on her bed while she was eating and decided to get some sleep.

Day Three:

She woke changing into a different dress and tied her hair in a pony tail and walked out of her room, missing the breakfast that sat on a table in her room.

She walked though the halls bumping into another person on her way, he was a skinny boy dressed poorly wearing a red scarf around his neck on top of a blue shirt, she nicely lent out her hand helping him off the floor. "Sorry about that."

"It'll be okay my Lady. I'm Merlin."

She stood her mouth open, trying to find words to place in her mouth.

"Merlin?"

"Yes. What is it? Do you need something?"

"What are you doing at the moment?"

"I _was_ bringing Arthur his breakfast." She looked down seeing food scattered about the floor.

"If you need it, I didn't eat my breakfast."

"Really?"

"Well I did knock you over."

"I would be very grateful for that. But what are you going to eat?"

"I'm actually not that hungry. My chambers are this way." She walked back into her room picking up the plate of food, "Here. So you don't get in trouble on my behalf."

"Thank you my Lady."

"It was no problem Merlin." He smiled and turned to leave before turning again, "Didn't you need something?"

"Yes, umm, would it be any trouble for you to be in here when your finished with Arthur?"

"I'll be here when I finish my Lady."

"Thank you. Go tend to the prince." He smiled leaving her and she let out a deep breath.

She paced around until she herd knocking at her door and ran to it inviting Merlin in, she closed the door and locked it having him look at her in confusion. "Is everything okay my Lady?"

"Take a seat." He sat down and she sat across the table, her lunch sitting out like her breakfast, untouched. "Merlin, I need your help."

"With what my Lady? Truly the handmaiden could help you."

"No. I need _your _help." She leaned into the table trying her best to whisper but still being heard, "Magical help."

"What? How did you-"

"Merlin. Please, I don't have time to explain, I need your help. Come to me in two days time."

"Why do you wish such help?"

"I need to get back home."

"Home? Surly the king would lend you horses and you could ride with some of the knights and make it home."

"Merlin, I'm not from around here."

"What do you mean my Lady?" She rolled her eyes and started talking, she told him most all of it.

"So you need my help to get back, and erase you from Camelot?"

"Merlin, I'm not in the stories, and I don't want to be, I like them how they are."

"What does that mean?"

"You'll see." She smiled and he looked around. "Four more days, right?"

"Yes. So you'll do it?"

"We'll have to do it in the woods, and probably at least at the same spot you came in from."

"That sounds easy. And you're sure you can do something like this?"

"I'm going to try my best."

"Well your going to get help."

"Help?"

"My friend, she's a witch."

"Then I think you'll get home fine."

"Thank you Merlin."

"No problem."

"And Merlin?"

"Yeah."

"This is our little secret right?"

"As long as you don't say anything about my magic."

"I promise."

"My mouth is shut as well, Buffy." He left the room and she exhaled deeply, she needed to change, she wanted to, for she was about to have dinner with the king and future king of Camelot.

She sat at the table and heard a knock at her door seeing her handmaiden. "I'm here to escort you to dinner my Lady." She smiled and nodded, it felt like a much shorter walk this time to the doors to the dinner hall. She entered and it felt like her heart had been in her stomach.

Looking upon the table she saw Uther, but that was it. "My Lord."

"Lady Victoria."

"I thought I was meeting Arthur this evening."

"You still are. But first, may I ask you to join me for a drink?"

"That will be lovely." She sat down across from Uther, as a glass of red something was put in front of her, she nodded curtly and picked it up sipping it. "Why is it did you come to Camelot my Lady?"

"I really don't have a reason my Lord."

"Interesting. How did you get here? Did you really walk all this way with no horses or guards?"

"I lost my men in the woods before entering Camelot. I can't exactly remember, one of my knights told me to run, and pushed me off in the way to run. I didn't look back."

"How do you expect to get back?"

"I haven't thought that far ahead my Lord."

"How many days do you wish to stay?"

"I was thinking at least four more my Lord, if you don't mind."

"I don't, your company is very enjoyable."

"Thank you my Lord, your company has been enjoyable as well." He smiled at her and the doors opened before she could say anything, she stood and turned towards the door, as Uther made his way towards it talking to the person who had arrived, but what she could see he was talking to a blonde haired male.

"Lady Victoria-" He turned towards her, "I would like you to meet my son, Arthur Pendragon." He stood to the side and she smiled and nodded towards the prince trying to hide her excitement. "It's a pleasure to meet you Arthur."

"Same to you Lady Victoria." He kept looking over at the king and walked back to the door and stood. "I'm sorry but Arthur has other plans beside dinner. I hope you could forgive him."

"Of coarse my Lord." He smiled at her and walked over to Arthur still trying to talk to him, without yelling at him at the same time Arthur left and Uther stood there and walked back to her. "Is everything alright my Lord?"

"Everything will be sorted out later my Lady, this matter is no concern of yours."

"Understood, my Lord."

He stared at her, his face softening by hers, "Would you still care to join me for dinner?"

"I would love to Uther."

"You may take your seat then."

"Of coarse." She sat back down as dinner was served and for a while it was in silence until Uther broke it, and had her talking and smiling. "Say you'll join me."

"The last time I went out on a ride, I lost my men and horses, and ended up in Camelot."

"You say that as if it were a bad thing."

"Where would we ride to my Lord?"

"Through the woods perhaps? Have a picnic?"

"That actually sounds lovely. I'll join you."

"Good, then you shall meet me here at noon." She nodded and stood. "Would you like me to escort you to your room my Lady?" She smiled and nodded once more taking his arm walking down the halls to her room. "Thank you for dinner Uther. Your company was enjoyable as always."

"As was yours Lady Victoria." He turned and walked away as she walked into her room letting out a breathy gasp.

Day Four:

She woke up stretching and dressed once more, in a different gown, she fixed her hair up and looked to the door when it opened. "My Lady, good morning. I brought you your breakfast."

"Thank you."

"Is there anything else you need this morning?"

"No that is all thank you."

She left closing the door and Buffy paced around until about noon, or at least it felt noon, but there was a knock at her door. "My Lord."

"Lady Victoria, may I escort you?"

"Where is your fine escort leading my Lord?"

"Why to the horses, and then our picnic. Did you forget?"

"I did not, I just thought you would have been sending somebody else for the escort my Lord, I'm both surprised and glad to see it is you though."

He smiled and lent out his arm. She couldn't remember a time where Giles had treated her like a Lady, but she didn't want to think of him right now, she wanted to think about where she was Camelot, her mind still couldn't believe it.

The ride there to where a picnic was set up was all together quiet, and then it was time to get off the horses. A knight helped her off and set her on the ground for her to wait and she watched Uther dismount on his own. The guards walked the horses away from the area, but they stayed in watching distance of the king.

"This is nice. Quiet."

"That's why I like it out here my Lady." She smiled picking up the food making a makeshift sandwich. "There is another reason I took you out my Lady."

"And why is that my Lord?"

"There is a fest, a celebration, and I would like for you to attend."

"That certainly sounds like something I would be glad to attend, my Lord."

"And I would like for you to attend with me."

He started to get red in his face. Buffy stared with caution, this wasn't the Uther she read about, the brutal man of killing sorcerers, and innocents. But he was the same man. She didn't know what to do. She spoke with caution as she answered the question he had thrown at her unexpectantly.

"My Lord, this is defiantly something that needs some thought. When are these celebrations?"

"The celebrations will be in tomorrow, surely you could give me an answer at dinner perhaps, or tomorrow morning."

"My answer will be sure in the morning my Lord."

"That is all I ask, Lady Victoria. No matter the answer I do hope you join the festivities."

"I will gladly be there Uther." He smiled and they ate the rest of their lunch in silence. And then rode through the woods, soon they rode back to the kingdom where they dismounted once more. "Would you like to escort me to my chambers my Lord?"

"I would love to Lady Victoria, it would be an honor." She took his arm and he walked her down the halls to her room. "I had a lovely time today my Lord, thank you."

"It was my pleasure, I hope to see you at dinner."

"Of coarse my Lord. I'll be glad to join you once again."

"Good. See you then Lady Victoria." He smiled again walking away and Buffy closed the door and started pacing around, she had to think about this stuff before dinner, she needed a clear answer for tomorrow, she needed to dress for dinner.

She found the dinner escort outside her door, and they led her down through the halls in silence. She never thought she would prefer Uther's arm then the silent person two steps ahead of her, but she did. She was getting impatient of the silence just as she neared the opening dinner room doors, Uther standing by the table soon walking over to her. "Thank you once again for your dinner company my Lady."

"Always a pleasure my Lord."

"I hope you don't mind, but I asked the Lady Morgana to sit with us."

"That's perfectly alright my Lord." He gave a lopsided smile that she had seen Giles do often, she cringed at the similarity. And regained her stance before he noticed her cringing at him. He led her to her chair helping her into it, and she looked to the door as the Lady Morgana walked in calmly taking her seat next to her and across from the king.

Morgana talked to her about a gown that could be made for the festivities, and Uther just watched as they talked and bonded, then all of a sudden the doors opened once more and Arthur came into the room, Uther nodded for him to sit, and Buffy tried the best she could not to stare.

As the dinner ended, the group grew two people shorter leaving just Uther and Buffy again. She got up and heading towards the escort at the door. "Would you mind if I escorted you once more my Lady?"

"Always a pleasure my Lord." He dismissed the women at the door, and walked down the halls with her, even though silent, she still preferred his arm over the servant's faster speedy walk. This time they walked down more unrecognizable halls and took much longer to get to her room. "Sorry for taking the long way my Lady."

"That is quite alright my Lord. It led me to see more of your lovely castle."

"I hope you enjoyed it then."

"I did, thank you Uther."

"Your quite welcome Victoria." Her heart jumped at him calling her that without the fake title in front of it, her heart was racing now. "Please think about our discussion earlier. I really hope you will join me tomorrow."

"Like I said, my answer will be sure tomorrow morning."

"I'll be sure to stop by and get it then." She smiled and turned to her room being stopped by his hand on her shoulder tuning her slightly. He looked at her and grabbed her hand bringing it to his lips kissing it. She nodded curtly, and walked into her room closing the door. "Oh crap."

Day Five:

She woke earlier making sure she had her answer for sure, she was attending either way, but her decision to attend with Uther was one she couldn't figure out. She was getting confused, and every time she shut her eyes she saw his lopsided smile, he made her heart race just thinking about the small kiss upon her hand. He was a different man when he was with her, she had noticed that the first time Arthur skipped dinner, but things changed, something happened to everyone the moment she arrived, she knew she had to get out of there as soon as possible.

Before she could grab her things and disappear a knock came at her door. "Not already." She walked to it seeing Uther standing there. "Uther."

"My Lady."

"Why don't you come inside."

"Why thank you." He walked in and she closed the door behind him. "Have you thought about my offer Lady Victoria?"

"I have Uther. I thought about it all last night, and I think I know my final answer."

"And that would be?" This was her moment, she could get out of everything, saying 'sorry I can't, I must leave,' would solve all the mind racing troubles she had, but her racing heart had other plans for her as she opened her mouth about to say she couldn't. "I decided to attend with you my Lord." He smiled happy with her decision and grabbed her hands.

"I'm glad that is your decision Victoria. I'll be here later to escort you." This time he kissed her hand and then went to her cheek kissing it and left without another word. Buffy sat at the edge of her bed touching her cheek still a little wet from his lips. "This is not going to end well."

Gwen was in her room helping her into the gown, her hair somewhat up, but mostly down. Gwen did the last of the fastening for her and left her without a word for about what she was about to do. She took as deep of a breath she could and heard the knocking on her door, her heart started thumping more as she opened it to Uther's face yet again.

He was wearing his crown this time and turned his face serious and lent out his arm. Buffy grabbed the arm looking at his face light up once more as he led her down the halls to the dinner hall filled with people and food. She smiled and interacted to everybody nicely holding in the fear she had, afterwards he led her outside the doors. "Are you alright my Lady?"

"I'm perfectly alright my Lord. Nothing to worry about."

"I just wanted to make sure, you look as if you are sick."

"I assure you I'm fine."

"They're just not use to you yet."

"Right, I am only a visitor."

"You do realize you could be more than that." She looked at his serious askance face and her heart jumped. "Uther."

"I'm asking you to stay."

"I can't."

"Why not? You could be queen of Camelot, stand by my side."

"As wonderful as that sounds, I'm needed elsewhere."

"Do you even realize what I'm offering you? Please, stay."

"I can't."

"Then at least let me take you to my bed." She swallowed hard and looked away walking to the banister looking out, his hand soon made way to her shoulder and she looked into the familiar eyes. Her hand then resting on his face as he leaned into her, kissing her, she eventually lost herself giving in to him.

Once the kiss broke she looked at him and he lent out his hand. She looked at it and then at the outside stillness of Camelot. She then looked at the brought out hand then at his face. He smiled and moved his hand towards her. She closed her eyes moving her hand towards him, opening them back up as she placed hers in his.

He nodded at her and moved her hand so it was on his arm, and he started walking with her down different hallways. He reached his room opening the doors and led her inside closing them. She watched as he walked over to her placing his hand on her shoulder once more. She looked at him placing her hand on his face, kissing him gently then once more released her hand, and the kiss. "I can't do this Uther…"

"This will surely be the last thing I ask you to do with me. Then you can leave tomorrow."

"Won't Camelot look down on their king if they found he did such a thing?"

"That is why I wish for your stay."

"I already told you I can't."

"Yes you can. You just choose not to."

"My home needs me Uther. I'm very important to them."

"Your also important to me."

"I can't be here right now, as much as I want to, I'm not a part of this."

"But you can be a part of this, by my side you will be known throughout Camelot."

"But that's not how it works Uther. As much as I want to stay by your side, and as much as I want you to take me to your bed-"

"Shh. You won't deny me this no more." His hand moved to her face as she looked into his pleading eyes.

"I can't."

"Victoria please."

"I don't need to mess things up."

"You won't."

"I'll regret my actions if I stay any longer."

"Your not sure of that."

"Yes I am."

"But you want to, you said so."

"I do. But I- I have to think over things before any major decision is made."

He removed his hand from her face looking a little disappointed then looked in to her eyes with a face so straight. "Then perhaps you can honor me in reentering the celebrations?"

"Lead the way my Lord." He lent out his arm yet again leading the way back to the grand hall, having more people notice their reentry.

Eventually she had found time to excuse herself from him. Finding Merlin yet again. "Hello Merlin."

"My Lady."

"May we talk?"

"Of coarse."

"In private?" He walked her over to a quiet wall where no one would go and interrupt their conversation.

"Okay, so the deal is, Uther wants me to share his bed with him. I can't do that. One, it's wrong. Two, I'm from the future, and he wants me to stay by his side, that can't happen… I need to make sure you can erase _every_ detail of me being here."

"It depends on what spell your friend is using. Do you happen to know?"

"I think I do. Just bring the books you have."

"I only have one."

"Well, I just hope it's useful. I don't know how to deny Uther without telling him. And that's a rule I already broke once."

"Your secret will die with me."

"That problem solved." She looked over his shoulder, seeing Uther glancing around, obviously looking for her. "Okay, remember to come to my room in two days time. Then we can ride to the woods, and get me out of here." She walked away from him before he could say anything else and stood politely by a table near Uther waiting for him to spot her. "Lady Victoria, there you are. It seems I had lost you for a moment or so."

"It would seem so."

"How does a walk outside on the terrace sound?"

"Sounds like a pleasurable time. Am I getting the honor of joining you my Lord?"

"Who else?" She smiled and grabbed his arm as he lead the way outside the castle. "Are you enjoying these celebrations?"

"Very much so."

"And your enjoying your time in Camelot?"

"Of coarse." He turned to her, her eyes gleaming under the crescent moon, her hands placed in his. "I feel like I know you from someplace. You have a familiarity that I can't place."

"The same as I feel to you dear Uther."

"You do realize you have two days left here until you have decided to leave."

"You have been keeping track."

"I would like for you to join me on another ride tomorrow, perhaps another picnic."

"I will be glad to join you my Lord. Where would we go this time?"

"To the lake perhaps."

"That sounds lovely Uther."

"We could have another picnic perhaps?"

"Yes." He moved his hand to her face rubbing her hair behind her ear, and rested on her cheek, "I wish you could stay. Nothing would make me happier than to see it so."

"I wish I could to. But we both know I can't. People need me Uther."

He brought her face into his, and kissed her lips as soft as he could. She responded letting him kiss her harder, and grabbed the back of his head for support, and let her tongue enter his mouth, his hands moved to her back bringing her closer, and she kept her hands at his back and in his hair. He stopped kissing her panting, and she grabbed his face kissing his top lip once more, keeping her face as close as possible as she looked into his smoky green eyes, "take me to your bed."

"Are you sure?"

"I do not wish for the kings court to look down at him, but I do wish for the king to honor me in sharing his bed."

"And if word got to your court?"

"I assure you it won't." She kissed him again harder trying to make him give in, surely he did, grabbing her tightly responding more to her tongue. "Please Uther." He looked at her pleading eyes, speaking softly. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"I'm sure."

She stood in his chamber once more watching as he removed his own robe, crown and shoes, she had then removed her shoes kicking the high fashion to the side. Softly walking over to her, without words he undid the small fastening in the back of her dress having it fall gently to the floor, she blinked hesitantly and removed his shirt and pants.

She exhaled deeply running her hands up his chest and over his shoulders giving him another kiss. He responded to her open mouth, and then afterwards placed both her hands in his and walked backwards to his bed turning and pushed her upon it.

She felt her heart racing faster as he climbed over her body and moved her hand over his face and chest. She smiled and moaned as soft as she could as he entered her slowly. He took his time moving in and out of her and she grasped his back kissing his shoulder as started moving faster with her body making her moan and every once in a while she would thrust upwards. She watched his gray eyes as he continued moving and as she neared her breaking point, and just as he hit his she made sure to push him off her.

She looked at him and then down. "I'm sorry my Lord."

"You should go." She looked at him hurt, and confusion filling her face, as he then tried explaining his outburst. "So no one can accuse you of anything. The last thing I want for you is word getting to your court."

"It is surely the last thing I want for you as well dear Uther." He nodded as she stood and dressed in silence. He helped her with the fastening on her dress and she turned before leaving to see him put on his pants and left walking down the halls in silence.

Day Six:

She woke early and dressed differently placing her hair up with a pin she had found in the drawer and left her room walking about on her own not really sure where she was, she found herself in a room that wasn't hers. The table had a laid out sword and she picked it up and started swinging it about. "Now this is more like it."

She swung it about more fighting the air and as she turned around noticed someone was watching. "Oh!" She dropped the sword and stared at the man in the doorway. "Prince Arthur. I can explain- no I can't. I'm sorry, I didn't know that this was you're room, if I did I wouldn't of entered without permission."

"Lady Victoria. Right?" He moved in the room and stood opposite of her as she continued staring in awe.

"Yes."

"You know how to handle a sword quite well, I must say. Who taught you?"

"My uh- guardian."

"He taught you extremely well."

"Girl has to protect herself somehow."

"How many years have you trained?"

"About four or so."

"It looked like you've been training longer."

"Call it a gift."

"Show me."

"Sire?" He picked up the sword and placed it at his side, and then looked back at her. "Follow me."

He walked her down the halls keeping one or two steps ahead of her and walked her outside into a court yard where she saw other knights with swords practicing fighting moves and Arthur walked over to a small rack of extra swords. "Chose your sword."

"I'd rather not."

"I promise I won't hurt you. Just show me what you got." He walked away and she watched as he talked to the other knights as she grabbed a sword, "it's not me I'm worried about." She walked to the middle of the court yard smiling as she watched Arthur swing about his sword, knowing immediately that he was no match. She let him swing at her for a while holding back herself getting in a hit every once in a while. He held his sword against hers, both of their breathing labored as he pressed harder into her hold as he questioned her methods. "My Lady it looks like I'm going to win. Do you wish to back out?"

"I was just merely warming up sire."

She threw him off her and started hitting his sword no longer holding herself back and knocked him on the ground as the other knights watched in awe as she stood over him her sword at his stomach. She backed away and watched as he stood up baffled. "You were trained quite well Lady Victoria."

"Care to give another try?"

"No. That is enough." Uther walked out into the court yard, and Arthur turned to the knights. "Alright you've seen enough, there's no more to see."

Uther walked up to Buffy as Arthur walked to talk with the knights. "Do you realize what you just did?"

"I am sorry my Lord." Uther looked over his shoulder as Arthur and the other knights left leaving him with Buffy. "No need to be sorry my Lady. You were trained quite well, he is right about that."

She nodded and watched as he drew out his sword. "Think you can take me my Lady?"

"My Lord as much as I would like to see, I won't have your son or the knights look down at you if I prevail."

"And what makes you so sure you can win?"

"I won against Arthur didn't I?

"He was holding back on you, he didn't want to hurt you."

"And do you wish to hurt me my Lord?"

"Of coarse not. But I'm not going to give you special treatment because you are a woman, and you shouldn't hold back because I am the king."

She looked at him and raised her sword against his and smiled. He begun swiftly and she was shocked at the fact that he in fact was not holding back, she decided she shouldn't either and struck back at him only to eventually and on purpose lose her balance and fell to the ground having him pick her up. "Are you alright my Lady?"

"I'll manage my Lord."

"You fought very well."

"Thank you my Lord. You fought well yourself."

"Do you feel up to going out on that ride and picnic still?"

"That sounds lovely, just let me change my clothes my Lord."

"Of coarse. I'll even escort you there if you wish."

"Lead the way." Uther lent out his arm and she took it without haste, and he started to lead the way through the empty halls, eventually getting to her room. "Thank you for the escort Uther."

Uther looked at her and ran a hand down the side of her face and removed the stray hairs placing them behind her ear. "Your quite welcome my Lady."

Buffy watched him carefully, the roughness she read about was gone, and now he reminded her more of Giles, she couldn't believe what was happening to herself as she looked into the once too familiar eyes and he brought her face slowly towards his and kissed her gently. Buffy placed her hand at the back of his head and pulled herself more into him, kissing him deeper and harder than before.

Uther responded quickly and grabbed her up in his arms as he returned the hard passionate kiss. He released her with a shocked looked on his face and she just smiled shyly. "Sorry my Lord, please, I'll be right back."

Uther nodded and smiled to himself after the door closed and reopened minutes later as he then escorted Buffy to the horses to the lake and had set out for their picnic and they ate in silence for a while, and Buffy looked into his nervous smile. "Lets have some fun."

Uther looked at her and let himself smile and he looked around. "How do you suppose we do that?"

"Hmm." Buffy stood and he soon followed keeping his stiff posture and Buffy looked to the crown that laid on his head and took it from his head and his posture loosened as she put some distance between them. "Give that back."

"Come and get it."

"Victoria-" He made a move for her and she quickly averted him and started to run in a different direction, he started to smile and laugh as he went for her backing her to the edge of the lake and she looked down figuring she was cornered and he laughed cheerfully. "Looks like you'll have to give it back."

Buffy gave him a look of giving in and just as he went to reach for his crown she tossed behind her and into the lake, he went to reach for it as it flew backward and lost his footing and took her into the lake with him as and they fought and struggled with each other in the water for crown and Uther took it before she grabbed and they sat up laughing. Buffy looked at him as he held up the crown in a triumphal manner and she grabbed it once more and lifted it above her head and as he went for it once more and he set an un expected kiss on her nose and she threw it into the deeper water and just giggled. "I could have you flogged for this."

"Surely you would never do that my Lord."

"And why is that?"

"Because you love me."

Buffy froze, she didn't mean to say that precisely but he kept his smile. "And I suppose you return this love?"

"Not enough to get your crown." Uther burst into a glorious laughter and she started to laugh with him and he brought her into a small kiss and looked to where he heard the crown go into the water. "If you'll excuse me, I need that."

"How badly?"

"Hmm?" Uther looked back at her face as she brought him into another kiss as they just continued to return each other's gentle nips and she giggled as he rested his forehead on hers. "Your crown my Lord, I shall be the one receiving it seeing as I threw it into the deeper water."

"It is no problem Victoria, I can receive it myself."

"Or I could race you." Before he could say another word she stood and started off to look for his crown and he soon followed and attacked her from behind as the got waist deep for he saw something shining in the water and she came out of the water coughing and laughing as he set the crown on his head again. Buffy moved her hands to his cape and untied the heavier fabric from him and he watched her carefully and she just laughed with him. "We should get out of this water my Lady."

"Why? We're having fun now."

"Were you not enjoying your lunch?"

"I am now." Uther laughed again and Buffy kissed his lips once more enjoying the fact that since she brought up this little game she saw a different side of him. He gladly returned the kiss and moved his hands to her hair taking out the pin and continued to move his hands down and unfastened the thin fabric that she wore over her dress. Uther then started to laugh again as he removed it and looked at her happy face. "I know of a place we can take this, a nice and- romantic place if you wish to continue."

"Lead the way." Uther smiled and lifted her from the water and they shared more laughs and cleaned the picnic up as they got back onto the horses and she followed him to where the secret place was, knowing they were close went he sent away the guards. Buffy giggled as he helped her off the horse and looked to the stone building "It's beautiful."

"Wait until you see the inside."

"What is this place?"

"I like to escape here sometimes, it's a place to relax."

"Hmm, let's go inside." Uther looked to her and they shared another passionate kiss, as he led her inside and up the stairs to his favorite room. She smiled as she looked around the room, stain glass windows above creating a beautiful shade of different colors, she looked to the bed that had a sheepskin blanket thrown onto it, and looked around to the desk and plain chair and then to a leather chair that sat in front of a newly built fireplace.

Buffy turned and looked at him and he smiled. "I rebuilt the inside just a bit to make it more comfortable. Would you like for me to light a fire?"

"Please." Uther made his way to the fireplace and lit the fireplace that was ready laid with hearth, and the fire sprang to instant life, though she doubted with the size of the room that it would take a long while to get warm. Buffy giggled as he turned and she looked as colors danced his face, he had planned this, whatever that had happened, he planned for her to be with him here, how else could she explain the fire to be ready in five seconds? "This is very nice, thank you for bringing me here."

He held a stern face and started to walked about the room. "I had a dream last night, of seeing you here, standing there, just as you are. Something has been on my brain recently though, we shared something the other night and I seemed rude and uncaring, I would very much like to prove to you that I can love you here today, on that bed."

It was planned, he had just told her that this was his plan and she looked to the bed and approached him slowly and placed a hand on his face. "I accept your invitation." Uther bowed his head and took her hand from his face and set a kiss atop it.

Both of the things that had been removed while they played in the water sat on the desk chair and Uther walked to the bed and opened up a corner from the sheets. Uther looked over to her, she was wearing one of Morgana's gowns and he just looked as it hugged her body perfectly and smiled. "Come closer to the fire."

Buffy walked and met him as she stood where she could feel the full warming effect of the fire and he looked onto her lovingly, he didn't want this to be like last time, he didn't want it to be only for his pleasure, he knew that that's what happened the last time. No, he wanted something else, this was her last day and he would not ask her or tell her, but he wanted to make love to her this time, he wanted to show her how he could be a man as well as king.

He did not want to immediately kiss her, so he simply framed her face with his thumbs, tracing over her eyebrows, eyes and cheeks that were painted with pink and lavender light that was from the windows. Uther gave breathless laugh as he ran his fingers through her wet hair and she returned his happy smile, he watched as her soft lips curved perfectly to fit her smile and ran his hands to the back of the dress and undid each button with carefulness. The dress slipped easily from her body and noticed that all she wore underneath was a shift that covered her from her breasts to just above her knee.

Uther steeped back from her and got down on one knee, Buffy swallowed at the picture as he looked up her and laughed. "Your shoes, let me remove them from your feet."

"Oh." Buffy laughed hopelessly and blushed as she lifted her foot to his hands as he then took off her shoes from both sides along with her garters and stockings that she wore. Buffy was a little glad she had placed on things that belong in his era of time seeing he was taking such precaution, she also realized that she had yet to touch him, but this treatment was something he wanted to do so she raised no question.

Uther stood and set his mouth on her shoulder gently as he licked it's warm, smooth slight saltiness. Buffy shivered despite the heat on her from the fire place as he then drew down a strap of her shift and uncovered one of her breasts, he cupped it with his hand and soon kissed his way down to it and took the nipple in his mouth and suckled her. Buffy then moved her hands into his hair as a low sounds escaped from her throat.

He lifted his head from her and smiled. "Come to the bed." Uther undressed Buffy completely after she laid down, a band of red light from one of the windows above slanting across the upper half of her body, blending into a yellow that ran across her legs and one hip. He could of just stood there forever breathing in the beauty of her, and even though they were away from the fire's heat, the chill had not left his body as he removed his clothes and entered the bed beside her.

Buffy was enticingly warm, he turned to her and burrowed them both deeper within the covers and touched her again. Uther set about arousing her with all the skill and patience of which he was capable of and yet did not use last time. Using his palms, fingers, lips, tongue and teeth and all the while he burned for her and that moment that he decided to consummate his passion and now love to her. Buffy was not idle, her hands at first roamed his body carefully but grew bolder with time and he felt her body grow hotter which each move as her breathing then got labored.

The time had come, they were both ready for the part that had been planned to happen, but he wanted to make love to her, he wanted to show her he was a caring and loving man. Uther lifted his head from where he was and caught her attention and she smiled as he looked down at her face. "Victoria-" He whispered and then kissed her lips for the first time since they had came here, it happened lightly, only brushing his lips over hers and her eyes opened wider. "Oh?"

"You are extremely beautiful." This time when he brought their lips together he kissed her deeply, and they were both far gone into sexual passion, he moved onto her and she willingly spread her legs lifting them from the bed and wrapped them around his. Uther slid his hands beneath her and positioned himself and entered her with one slow glad thrust at the same time she tilted her body to him and took him in entirely with tightly clenched inner muscles.

Uther moved his hands and rested his body on his forearms and lifted his head to look at her face again, her eyes laughing rather dreamily into his. "Uther. A powerful name for a powerful man, very powerful." She laughed softly and wickedly, as he then lowered his head to one of her ears and growled causing another giggle and she tightened her legs along with her inner muscles bringing out a small moan from each of them.

He did in fact make love to her, bringing out more moans as they reached their heart pounding climax's and she now laid sleepily next to him as their hair and body no longer were wet from lake water but from sweat. He brushed the side of her face happily as she just opened her tired eyes and smiled. She was leaving tomorrow, and he wanted her to stay, but as much as he wanted to ask her again, he wouldn't, because he knew well enough he wanted more than for her to stay. He wanted her love.

They didn't sleep long and when they woke they got dressed in comfortable silence and rode back to the kingdom on the horses, Uther offered his escort to her and of coarse Buffy took up his arm happily and he walked with her down the hall to what she knew was his room. The doors opened and he closed them silently as she stood in the middle of the room waiting for an explanation, but she refused to ask him, she wanted him to explain himself.

He did not say anything but placed down his robe and walked to his dresser, Buffy was about to give in, she was about to open her mouth when he then stepped in front of her, something in his hands. "You are leaving tomorrow."

"Do not ask me to stay dear Uther, for my answer will be no."

"Understood, I would not dare ask you again unless I knew that you were likely to change your mind. But I do want you to take this." He unwrapped a small little trinket that had his family emblem on it and she put up her hand rejecting the gesture. "That is not mine, for I am not a part of the Pendragon line and should not receive this gift."

"Then, how about this-" He left her once more and started to once more rifle through his drawers. "Uther, you do not need to give me any gift." Uther ignored her plea and returned and handed her a dagger with the same emblem instead. "Surely you can take this, please. Consider it a token of my love and if you wish to return to Camelot I shall be happy to see you and _it _again."

Buffy smiled into his loving gaze, she had denied into staying and was now receiving a token of his true affection towards her, she grabbed it from his hands and nodded as she felt tears coming but did not show them, how could she have fallen in love with him so easily was beyond her, everything happened so fast and today he had even expressed his love for her in bed, now she wanted to stay. "Thank you Uther, I shall treasure it dearly."

"Will you ever return?" He ran his hand down her face, he was so warm, this hand had touched her in ways she could never imagine, but one thing had not slipped her mind, this man still looked incredibly close to Giles which made her question her feelings for him. "I'm not sure, I would love to one day, yes I could see myself returning."

"And perhaps when you return, you'll be ready to stay."

"That can never happen, no matter when or if I return."

"Why not?"

"Don't go there."

"What's keeping you from me? Can't you see I love you?" Buffy didn't, couldn't hear this right now, she knew it was thrown out there now, no longer aloud to be taken back, and she was freighted at the thought. "Uther, I love you too, but please never ask me to explain."

"You return my love, you share a bed with me, yet you refuse to stay."

"I told you, people need me, other people."

"I need you too, I've never been this way with anyone else but my wife and I loved her more than life. So I'm asking again, will you please not go and stay here with me?"

Buffy hadn't realized she let a few tears down her face but she had, she loved him, she did, she didn't know how it happened or why, but she loved him, the only thing was is there was one rule, don't change history. Giles had taught her that, and she knew that plain as day, but she hadn't seen herself falling in love within the week, especially to Uther of all people. This was bad, extremely bad, and she had to find a way out of it, she couldn't just take back everything she did now, she needed more time, and then she would have to do something that the thought made her sick, she had to break Uther's heart and sprit.

Buffy then placed her hand against his heart and smiled despite her thoughts and tears. "Yes, yes, I'll stay, but I have to leave tomorrow and inform my court."

Uther let a smile and a few tears himself fall as he placed his hand over hers. "Okay, yes, of coarse."

Buffy laughed breathlessly and then he drew her into his hold as she cried from her thoughts and soon to be actions and he looked on her with happiness and love. "I wish to make an announcement to the court of your stay, may I?"

"Not right now, give it time, to them I'll only be staying a few days extra."

"As you wish."

"Thank you."

"You are quite welcome." Buffy laughed softly and he drew her into a long desperate kiss, longing for her touch and she responded willfully. He smiled happily as he held her in his arms, not expecting the foul play that she was thinking. "Will you- will you spend tonight with me, in my room, here?"

Buffy smiled and looked about the room and nodded. "I would love to my Lord. flowers would be nice though, it'd brighten it up."

"What kind of flowers would you like?"

"Whatever you like."

"They will be yours though, why should I pick the flower that I would prefer than yours?"

"That is what I wish, I wish to look at the flowers given to me, and think of you, plus, we might share the same liking." Uther smiled into her sneakiness and kissed her again, and she eventually dismissed herself from his side to take a bath and dress herself in a new dress for dinner. She ate dinner happily at Uther's side, she ignored her plans, and enjoyed her dinner with Arthur and Morgana as they shared the happy news of her extending stay.

Uther directed her to his room, her sleeping things arranged on his bed and a mix of lavender and small daisies in a vase and she changed and let him change as she admired them. "So do you like them?"

"They're perfect, I love lavender."

"Isn't that something?" Buffy smiled and kissed Uther happily as he once again invited her into his bed, they did again share each others touch, their nightwear ending up on the floor as they kept warm by each others tight embrace though the night.

Day Seven:

Buffy opened her eyes slowly, and before her, no crown or really any thought she looked upon the Giles look-a-like, naked. She panicked a bit and that woke him and he tightened his embrace and looked into her confused face. "Victoria? Are you alright?" Buffy shook herself from her daze, and smiled. "Sorry, I- I was seeing things."

"Seeing things?"

"I'm fine. If it will put your mind at ease, I'll see the court physician before I leave."

"What time will you be going? How long shall you take?"

"I was thinking after breakfast, I'm not sure how long I'll be, I expect to be back hopefully before dinner."

"Sounds good, so you shall be eating breakfast in my chambers?"

"I need a change of clothes for my trip and to ready myself my Lord."

"Alright, then you may leave to your chambers."

"I didn't say I was leaving right now Uther, let me enjoy you just a bit longer before my departure." Uther chuckled and returned her kisses happily as she then eventually got up and placed a robe over her bare shoulders and left to her own chambers and changed her clothes as Merlin came into the room quickly just as she tied the riding cape upon her. "Merlin!"

"I'm sorry for barging in my Lady."

"That's quite alright, are you ready to help me?"

"Yes."

"Good, now I'll explain my plans on the way there, but we must leave now for time."

"Alright." Merlin followed her as they took their horses and rode to where she had come in, Buffy explained her plans and Merlin agreed in a sense and she was then expertly transported to Willow's dorm room, and she looked around the strange surroundings and the redhead looked up shocked. "Buffy!"

"Hey Wil."

"How was your trip?"

"About that-" Buffy explained her situation apologizing for the extra time needed and Willow said that she had already explained Buffy's whereabouts to Giles. Buffy told her that if she spoke a word of Buffy's affair to him that she would probably end up killing her and Willow agreed under the circumstances, then the next thing Buffy knew was she was standing in the woods with Merlin once more.

Merlin looked at her and she nodded and soon they were back in Camelot, right perfectly around dinner time as she had told Uther.

Giles burst into Willow's room he was holding a book and he threw it in from of her face, she looked at the blank pages and then to his angry face. "Where is she?"

"Where is who?"

"Buffy. Where is she?"

"She had to go back, she had to fix something. What is this?"

"History book, chapter about Camelot from Uther's reign to the Knights of The Round Table, at least it was about twenty minutes ago."

"It disappeared?"

"What specific area is Buffy at?"

"Uther."

"And what specifically did she go back for?"

"Uh-"

"Willow please, this is a matter of importance."

"She fell in love, had an affair."

"With who Willow?" Willow looked at him, she had never seen him so angry at the Slayer until now and she took a deep breath. "The king, Uther." Giles stood back not exactly prepared for that news and he left the room only to come back a half hour later and sent Tara out of the room as he then changed out of his civilian clothes to look like a knight. "You're sending me there. I'm going in to get her out before she destroys the world." Willow agreed and did the spell for him as he soon looked around the wooded area.

Buffy let out a small giggle at the story shared with her during their more private dinner when the doors to the dining room opened in a fury, knights pointing their swords at the intruder as well as Uther when Buffy stood and saw the man there. "Put away your swords." The knights looked at her and she looked to Uther. "Please, I know him, he won't cause any trouble." Uther nodded and soon Giles' face was free of swords and he approached Buffy shaking his head. "I wish a private audience with you if I may my Lady."

"Can't it wait until after my dinner?" Buffy looked at him irritated and to the king and Giles looked around seeing it was an extremely inappropriate time and he could get himself killed if he didn't leave. "Of coarse, wouldn't want to take your company away from king of Camelot." He smiled and she looked to one of the knights of whom she got to know well during her week. "Could you please escort Sir Rupert to my chambers and see to it that he has something to eat?"

"Of coarse Lady Victoria." Giles nodded to them both and left with the knight and Buffy sat down her hand placed at her mouth as she let a few tears slip down her face and Uther turned her by her shoulder. "Who was that man?"

"He's the man you reminded me of when I first arrived. Remember?"

"Yes, we were out on the balcony, as I recall it was a beautiful day out."

"It was, wasn't it?" Uther brought her into another kiss as she then somehow forgot that her Watcher was even there. Their dinner finished up with a slow manner of sharing small kisses and feeding each other and then as they finished Uther lent his arm out again, they never went anywhere without him leading her and Buffy loved it. He walked her to her room and bowed to her as he looked at the door. "Should I expect to see you later in my chambers Victoria?"

"I'm afraid I have a guest and won't know how late it will be by time we finish talking my Lord."

"It doesn't matter how late, will you please come by?"

"Yes." Uther smiled and kissed her hand before he fled towards his own direction and Buffy opened and closed the door before her smile washed off her face and she set a smack across Giles' face. "What makes you think you can come here! I had everything planned out! You're ruining everything!"

Giles looked at her shocked as she cried and sat at the table in her room. "I have to break his heart, you know how that kills me? That entire dinner, this night, it was supposed to be happy and I wasn't suppose to cry or think about that. Things would fall apart tomorrow, it was planned, and now I'm crying, and-" Giles walked over to her and she wrapped her arms around him as her tears fell harder. "It wasn't suppose to happen, I know, and I know you're probably really mad at me for changing history, but it's not like I meant to fall in love with that man, I mean he's Uther, above all else I expected, I never once thought of falling in love would be a problem. I am so sorry, I don't know how it happened, but it did, and now I love him and I have to break his heart because I'm not in the history books."

Giles ran his hands in her hair and she stood looking at him and he opened his mouth to say something, and Buffy's hand met the side of his face once more. "You are not to say a word to me! I'll get you a room but after this night I'm going to have Merlin send you back to Sunnydale, so that way I can do what I need to in order to make everything better for myself."

"Your not breaking his heart, your breaking yours?"

"I can't just wipe the memories and history of me being here, it's just I don't want to remember either, I love him and unless you can wipe that from my mind I suggest you get a better idea." Giles looked at her and she rose her hand again, he didn't flinch and let the hand come straight across his face once again. Buffy left from her position and walked to the guards, speaking low and she turned back to Giles. "I have a room being arranged for you Sir Rupert, I hope you enjoy your time in Camelot. Now if you'll excuse me I am needed elsewhere."

Giles grabbed her arm and she turned into his face as he brought her forward slightly. "Have you realized how he looks exactly like me?" Buffy's eyes widened, and his lips touched hers only briefly before he let her go and she set another smack across his face, and left in a fury as he stood there his face stinging and red.

Buffy was let into the king's chambers easily, and closed the door quietly and stared upon the sleeping king, she cried softly at the image and was about to leave suddenly when his hand wrapped around her arm. "You made it."

"I didn't realize how late it was, terribly sorry, I'll see you-"

"You're crying."

"Please Uther, I don't wish to dwell on such things, you shouldn't see me like this. I'll see you when the nonsense ends."

"You do not have to leave, it is too late to call a chambermaid to comfort your sorrow, I don't mind."

"You should not see me like this, it's not fit, and I look like a blubbering fool so-"

"I do not mind at all, how else are you suppose to settle yourself? If you do not wish to tell me that is fine, but I do suggest you stay anyway instead of going and coming back."

Buffy smiled and sat next to his now sitting up position, he reached over grabbing her hand and she looked into his caring face, all she could see was Giles, it wasn't right, she then stood. "I'm sorry, this can't happen, no, I can't stay, not here in your room for tonight or in Camelot."

Uther rose from the bed but she stayed seated. "You said-"

"I know what I said, but I can't, I'm sorry Uther, but I love another."

"The knight, Sir Rupert."

"It's wrong I know, but sometimes you can't do anything when you fall in love, sometimes you have to let it happen."

"So you will be leaving with him?"

"Eventually yes." Uther didn't say anything, but Buffy's watched as his eyes turned cold in an instant. "Then you best go back to your chambers my Lady, get some rest for your long journey."

Buffy stood, she placed her hand to the side of his face and kissed him only briefly. "I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, thank you for everything. I love you."

Uther set his lips against her cheek and nodded stiffly as she then begun to near the exit, before she fully left she heard his voice once more. "I'll never forget you."

Buffy cried another small tear before leaving and asked a knight to kindly show her where Giles' room was and they led her there as she then lightly tapped on it hoping he wasn't asleep. "Lady Victoria, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I hope I'm not asking to much to be let in my kind Sir?"

"No, not at all, please." Giles opened the door for her more and she entered, she was not at all shocked at how well he had already adapted to the customs, then again he was British. He didn't dare move or open his mouth, his face still in incredible pain from when she had slapped him multiple times and she approached him setting her lips on his as he slowly responded turning her kiss into a passionate close romantic kiss. Buffy parted away from him and set her hand on his red cheek, tears in her eyes, but she was smiling. "I'm sorry Giles."

"Sorry?"

"Sorry for not falling for you, I should of realized earlier." Buffy kissed his mouth again and he looked at her surprised. "What should you have realized?"

"That I love you." Giles stood back turning away from her, this was not what he had expected to leave her mouth and he soon turned back to her. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure." Giles neared her again and set another passionate kiss upon her, Buffy responded happily and he pulled her towards his bed and she stopped. "Giles, I- I can't right now."

"The king."

"It's over, whatever it was, I ended it."

"Then why can't we?"

"Because I look at you and I see him, which is weird because when I looked at him I saw you."

"He does look a lot like me."

"And I don't want to out of habit say his name instead of yours."

"You mean, you've- with him?"

"Yeah."

"Oh- uh- that's- uh-"

"I'm sorry."

"No, you were in love."

"I was in love with the man I saw, not the person he actually was, you think I could ever love a man that stands against everything I- _We _stand for?" Giles looked at her, she was right, in every way, and he did kiss her, god only knows why. He reached for her and brought her close, kissing her again and she set a few kisses on his red cheek, he pulled the rest of the way to the bed and sat down with her, having yet to cease their kissing and Buffy laughed breathlessly away from him. "Giles, hold on. Are you sure you want this?"

"I want you, hell I kissed you, please let me have this, let me have you." Buffy smiled and kissed him as she let him to his bed slowly and mounted over him. Giles chuckled as she leaned down to kiss him and he traced his hands over her gown and chuckled again. "You mind taking this off?"

"Only if you take yours off." She removed herself from him and took the dress she was wearing off and watched as he stripped himself of his costume and she giggled as they kissed their way back to his bed and he took her under the covers and marked her for his own with his lips and teeth, not once being gentle but still doing everything for her pleasure. She then rolled them ending up on top and Giles handed her the controls easily as they tumbled together in the Camelot bed, nothing felt greater to Buffy than to have control over her Watcher, watching him writher under her naked body begging her for more faster and harder movements, with more tumbles and a few giggles from both.

Buffy kissed his face and neck as they laid both their breathing labored and heavy as Buffy just continued kissed his neck as if trying to mark him with a continuity of wet kisses and nips, although if Giles was bruised by this he wouldn't mind and wear her marks with honor. She had re-kissed the full length of his steady jaw and caught his gaze with hers. "Do you love me?"

"Pardon?"

"Do you love me? It's a perfectly reasonable question in search for an answer. I have told you that I love you and I have proved my love towards you, and so I ask again, do you love me?"

Giles looked away and back to her face, he was astonished at the refinement that she had changed into, indeed she was a Lady. She was _his _Lady, she had proved herself in his bed, moments ago, but he didn't feel quite ready to say that yes he did love her, but instead he questioned her Ladyship. "Do you find it necessary that I do?"

"If you don't that is quite alright, it is just we shared something here and I figured that would mean at least a bit something of emotion towards me."

Really, really refined, but he still held his stance, he would find an escape hole for right now in this moment. "What if I an waiting for the right moment to tell you so my Lady? Is that so wrong?"

Buffy smiled, for Giles to refer to her in such a why while under her was a show of simple defeat. "I shall take you out tomorrow, find something would both equally enjoy. Show you the grounds perhaps."

Giles smiled, she hadn't completely dropped the subject and she wouldn't, but he could tell by her sentence that she did not wish to quarrel over such nonsense, especially since they had just shared something incredibly erotic moments ago. He bowed his head curtly and she leaned against his body and let herself fall asleep in his arms no matter how he felt towards her.

Giles laid restless, he was incredibly comfortable considering the woman who slept atop him, but he had loved Buffy, this woman she now was. She was her yes, he knew that he could see it earlier, but now she was using her fake accent and refinement. He thought it sweet for her to be like this, she had taken in a lot from only being here a week and had already adapted to the culture, maybe he should just let her go, let her stay and become a shooting member in the books.

Giles moved her off himself carefully and placed on his trousers from his costume, he opened the history book he had, some was filling out, but it had still been blank. He took a pencil and wrote the next sentence. 'Sir Rupert loved the Lady dearly, but in his mind he knew she truly loved the King and he let her pursue better dreams because of such affection towards her.' The book then continued magically, filling out what had not happened but would if he left Buffy here to be the Lady she was slowly turning into.

Giles read each word carefully, leading to the destruction of Camelot, he then erased his line and set the pencil to the book once again. 'Sir Rupert loved Lady Victoria too much, he had to take her from Camelot in order to keep her as his own, they left as soon as she felt he had prolonged his stay and he took her into his arms riding out of the kingdom with a horse.' The book had changed it's words in and instant, and he read about the true story that had been there, he now knew he must take Buffy out of this place as soon as he could, before something came up in the time that didn't match his book, then surely there would be more trouble.

Buffy stirred in the bed, mumbling something and he made his way back to her and held her once again at his chest as he slowly let himself fall asleep, Buffy curling up in his arms sleeping as she were a child at the hip.

Day Eight:

Giles opened his eyes and shook Buffy's shoulder lightly as she looked up with a smile kissing him only for a soft moment and left his bed, dressed and left his room without a word. He felt as if she was mad, but it was only the way it should have been for them, her ranks as a Lady and him only a knight, and if they had been seen waking together in the same bed it would mortally hurt her ranks and nobility here. He did not want to cause that pain.

Giles dressed and walked himself to her room and knocked, finding that she had changed into sleeping wear. "Sir Rupert? What has caused you to be at my chamber before breakfast had even been served?"

"I wish a private audience."

"Nonsense. I am not wearing anything decent, and my stomach is rumbling from had not being feed, surely you could wait until after breakfast is served fair knight?"

"Yes my Lady, of coarse, please do enjoy your morning."

"Thank you." Buffy closed the door, it hurt her a little to see Giles wonder in amazement at how she had let herself become a different person, she half expected to let him into her room but had noticed a wondering maid and merely dismissed him, it was a cruel thing, and ever since their night together Buffy had wished to wake with him telling her that yes he loved her, but he had not said one word, but then again she didn't give him time too. She wondered if he would of if she had stayed a moment to long in his arms naked.

Buffy was surprised that she had eaten her breakfast, but had been a little hungry from her and Giles' encounter, which to say in the least was what made her smile bright as the sun this morning, there was then a knock on the door, and she opened it gladly, her smile only faded a bit before she noticed the dresser Giles with a crown. "My Lord, surely you would like to come in?"

"Thank you but no, this is no social visit but only to ask how long you and your knight shall be staying here." Buffy was noticing his voice and comment he was trying to be furious that she had chosen a knight over him, but hurt filled his face more than anything and she set her hand against it. "I have told you before I had no intention of hurting you dear Uther, and the face I look upon now is not stricken with anger, but with grief. Please do come in, if you do not wish to tell me that is fine, but I do suggest you stay anyway, for I am the cause and I didn't mean to be." Uther nodded and she invited him in shaking her head no when she saw Giles and closed her door as he sit on her bed looking at the rug and she stood in front of him.

"I had not realized until last night that I cared so deeply about you Victoria. It has been haunting me for such things to happen, for me to care so deeply about another after only knowing her a short time, but as we had both agreed at the celebrations we both knew each other in a way."

"I knew you from my knight, nothing more."

"Why must you speak such cruelty at me I do not know, but I do know that my love for you is pure. Share dinner with me tonight, please, anything so I can prove that I am only but a man not a king."

"But you are a king, and it is not the king I feel in love with but the man, and the man is Sir Rupert."

Uther looked up at her and she did not dare look away, he was furious at her now, she fell in love with a knight through the realization that the king was a man? The thought made him furious. Buffy still not look away as he stood and looked down at her, he could never remember a time where someone, especially a woman, would gaze at him with such anger as he felt build inside him. "I suggest you leave my chambers sire, I'm expecting company and would not expect you to be bothered by such nonsense as to it."

Uther looked away now, he would not dare let her see how jealous he was of this knight, this lower being to have her, it was wrong and immoral, let alone a vulgar display for a Lady such as herself to be seen.

When he opened the door Giles stood before him and entered without looking or bowing to him, and he watched before he shut the door his Lady smile with glee once he entered. _'She used to smile at me, she used to greet me happily into her arms and heart with the most beautiful features that I could imagine, and now she stares down at me, even when standing with anger and hatred. Why?'_ Uther pondered to himself and led himself with steadiness through the halls to his room to ponder more.

Once Uther had finished sulking in his own way he left his room looking as if nothing had happened. He was walking down a corridor that happened to look out upon the knight's training grounds when he heard her familiar giggles. He looked around before sneaking his head out to see the cause of her light hearted beautiful laughter, and it was _him_, Sir Rupert. They were holding swords against one another's laughter, labored breathing, grassy clothes, and red cheeks filled the outside area, for one moment he swore that Victoria had seen him looking but glad she had not as the knight then tripped her below her feet and she fell to the ground laughing.

Sir Rupert lent her a hand, probably muttering an apology, and as the Lady went to take it he sweep it away causing a piercing shriek and then more laughs. He then tilted his head back laughing and moved over her body where he kissed her deeply and passionately. Uther turned his face, how wrong! How, _vulgar, _that was it, vulgar, that's the perfect word to describe this and he would soon see it to an end as he made his way for the outside court.

Buffy giggled as Giles backed off her and actually helped her off the ground. "Why don't you go and make yourself un-decent in my room, I shall place away these swords my Lady." Buffy smiled and brushed her dress from the grass that she could see and when she reached the indoors her smile then wiped clean from her face as she looked coldly at the king's disapproving challenging gaze. "My Lord, excuse me I hadn't seen you, I consider myself lucky when I looked up when I did or else I would of run clean into you. Now if you'll excuse me."

"You returned my love, you shared a bed with me, yet now you look upon me with hate and anger. Can you not bear the thought that I had you before he did? That I touched you and gave you loving pleasure before you had even realized you loved this, _this_ _knight_?"

Buffy's body was shaken, how he could say such a thing to her, and he was actually challenging her with his eyes, how she could ever love this man, but she was right, she fell in love with the man she made him into, Giles, she resented upon the feeling in her body but it was just to much to handle as she placed her hand in the air and then _hard _across his cheek as she then saw Giles approach and she broke her glance and walked away with dignified and satisfied grace.

Giles stared at Uther's red cheek, so it was a smack he had heard, but he did not dare the man into asking why she had done it, he could probably easily guessed as he bowed solemnly and Uther's voice stopped him dead as he started to walk away. "The Lady Victoria, she could have any man she would so chose and yet she has choose you."

Giles turned, the words were right, Buffy could have any teenage boy on her arm like a puppy dog, and yet here he was with her true and loving words and things that is was hardly believable and he looked to the king. "Do you sire believed I have tricked her into doing so? Last night after your dinner she hit the side of my face as she did yours, only not once but multiple times, then she had the nerve of disturbing my sleep to tell me that it was me she loved. If I had planed a trickery to win the Lady I would have done so before she arrived to Camelot, yes it is true I love her, but I had not once said to her this, she has told me, many times in fact- but I shall only tell her when I know the time is right and when her body and mind no longer ache for you all the while she lain with me this previous night." He turned and left the king after bowing once more.

Could it be so true? Was it that she had still loved him and only needed him once more before actually leaving? Uther then wondered that is it was why she had wanted to stay with her knight a few extra days.

Giles rid Buffy from his room stating important business, he was up to something but before Buffy knew it, she stood outside his locked chamber door and started to make way to hers. When she arrived there was a vase upon her table lain with small daises and lilacs, her heart pounded fast as she approached only turning to see Uther closing her door and locking it. "My Lord?"

Her face had lost it's anger, she noticed as he approached her and set a hand upon her face she drew back and raised her hand, he had caught it before it made contact with the still quite sore cheek. "Surely you will hear me out instead of hitting me as you did so moments ago." Buffy pulled her hand fiercely from his not tight grip and tripped over her gown falling hard to the floor beneath her, she looked up to the let out hand and took it as he drew her up slowly, his face soft and loving as it had been before Giles had come.

Buffy let his hands wonder her hair after he soon took off the black gloves, she smiled at him, what was going on she had no idea, but it felt to good to stop. His hand now resting on her cheek as her heart pounded louder and she used her own hand to drag the hand that was lain there to her mouth, she kissed his hand as if she was trying to kiss his mouth, and he pulled his hand away and took her closer as he then let her mouth kiss his in the same manner. Buffy stood back breathlessly but did not stop the soon 'magic' that would occur.

She got rid of his robe and most of his clothes, he only stood now in a pair of trousers and a loose fitting shirt, he rid her dress and other things and the moved themselves to the bed where Buffy rid Uther of the last pieces of clothing as he then soon joined her, the moans and sounds of passion that left her mouth would surely be the last time to be heard by his ears and enjoyed each and every pleasant sound made by each of them. When they had finished he dressed himself curtly and left the room without a word to her. She did not regret what had happened, it needed to happen, and now she knew that they could now both be in the same room and be civil even if she did still love her knight which then entered her room and moved only beside her carefully, her breasts swollen, and her lips freshly kissed. She brushed the side of his face and looked at him with tears. "You know very well there is no need to apologize my Lady, I understand."

"I _love _you, not him."

"Yes, I know."

"Are you still not going to tell me? Is it because I just had shared my body with him again?"

"No, it is not you that I will not let myself say it. You must wait for me to be ready kind Lady, surely you will know as I do the right time for me to tell you, but my answer is yes, I do, though I will not speak the words." Buffy half smiled, not exactly what she wanted but still, _'but my answer is yes, I do.' _That there was her answer to her reasonable question. _'Do you love me?' _Giles only kissed her forehead and she dressed herself before he gave her a few more small kisses and left for lunch.

Buffy dressed herself differently and wondered around, looking out the windows instead of where she was going and sure enough it happened, she ran herself into somebody walking in the other direction. Buffy moaned out of frustration and looked to see who she had run into, today wasn't her day, it was the kings son, Arthur. "Oh dear, Arthur, terribly sorry I did not see you approaching."

"That is quite alright." He stood and lent out his hand for her, Buffy took it with a shy smile, once she was standing she brushed her gown and bowed with her head but Arthur had yet to release her arm and she looked at him. "Yes?"

"Is there something going on between you and my father?"

"There was, yes."

"You ended it?"

"I didn't love him, I love another. I did not mean to hurt him if that is what you are referring to."

"It was not, it was his happiness, I've never seen him as happy as he was when I saw him with you."

"If you'll excuse me." Buffy released her arm and continued on, she had nothing more to say to the boy, she had made his father happy and then broke his heart, she then found way to his room and walked in quietly and approached a chair across from him as he turned to her for a moment then back to the window. "Lady Victoria, what brings you here?"

"You do." Uther looked to her, she was watching him carefully. He stood and looked into her gaze, this time she did look away and to the table, he placed out his hand and she looked back to him and let herself raise from the seat. He looked her over and brushed the side of her face. "Maybe you should leave before you let me have you again, this time in my bed."

"But what if I want it again?"

"But you do not love me, you love the knight, or did you forget?"

"I did not, but he is a knight, why have a knight when I can have a king?"

"I think it best that you leave, I will not take you from him and I will not force you to chose me over him just because I am a king." She bowed her head, that's exactly what she wanted to hear from him and she stepped away from him. "Thank you Uther, now I must go, tell him that you give us your blessing, which you do right?"

"Go." Buffy smiled brightly and kissed his cheek and fled gleefully, he smiled to himself and wished to run after her and tell her that no, he couldn't watch her leave, he then looked to the window, he saw her sitting in front of the knight on a horse, a servant following behind, Arthur's servant, Merlin. He saw her look beyond the knight and straight to his face with a smile, and she bowed her head, he then replied and bowed as the horse then disappeared from sight.

Giles held Buffy tightly, they made it to the clearing finally, he got off the horse and then wrapped his hands around her waist and helped her down. "Okay Buffy, now when we get home-"

"I'm going to take you and ravage you." Giles chuckled and drew her into his arms as Merlin did the spell for them and they disappeared from sight, they stood still together in Willow's dorm and said the memory spell for Camelot.

Uther removed himself from the window, a bit dazed, he left his room and walked himself blindly to an empty room, he looked about it, something was here, happy, beautiful, the bed was messed and there was a women's gown on the floor next to it, he picked it up and saw her face, but he couldn't exactly recall who she was or where she came from.


	2. Chapter 2

History Lessons

Buffy came down hard onto Giles' chest, her breathing hard and ragged as he moved only a little bit to give himself air as well. "Sleep time yet?"

"Are you telling me I finally figured a way to wipe my Slayer out?"

"Ugh!" Buffy hit Giles' chest lightly as he chuckled and kissed her lips slowly. "I love you Buffy." Buffy smiled and kissed him back and laid her head in his chest, he moved his hands to her side and brushed his fingers lightly in that area, she gasped loudly and looked at him. "Again? What if Willow returns?"

"She hasn't come back to the room yet, and as long as your quiet this time."

"Being quiet has nothing to do with the fact she might return."

"But I had just told you I loved you, don't make me beg luv, it's not ladylike."

"Who says I'm a Lady?" Giles chuckled and rested his head against the pillow and took a deep breath and then raised his head when he heard the door open and he pulled the blankets overtop their heads, Buffy was giggling as he kissed her softly despite the intrusion. "Buffy?"

She lifted the blanket off her head and looked out as Giles hid his face behind her licking her back just to see how it would affect her. "Willow! Hel-hello!" Buffy moved her leg making sure she kicked Giles and he stopped chuckling still moving his hands around her body. "When did you get back?"

"Oh earlier today."

"Everything went okay?"

"Hmm! Yeah!" She pushed Giles again away as his hand closed in on her wet center and Willow then saw the movement. "Please tell me you didn't?"

"Didn't what?"

"Steal the king?" Giles chuckled and squeezed Buffy's ass making her yelp, turn and hit him, the actions caused her to reveal his face. "Oh my god Giles!"

"Oh hello Willow." He waved with a smile and Buffy looked at him and laughed falling back into his arms for a kiss, before getting too carried away she turned to Willow. "You don't mind leaving do you? We're a bit busy, or we could leave. Go back to your place?"

Buffy was looking at Giles and he shrugged and nodded. 'Sounds great. Willow could you be a dear and hand me my pants?"

Buffy giggled and kissed his jaw as he grabbed his pants and moved them under the blankets. "Wait what happened to your boxers?"

"You ripped them off."

"Oh right, give me the sheet, I'll have to get extra clothes."

Giles chuckled and they fiddled around as she wrapped the sheet around her and got out of the bed, and looked to Willow. "You mind finding him a shirt? The one he had can now only be used as, well it can't be used for much, could you?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Thanks." Buffy left unfazed that the friend was obviously shocked and she handed Giles an old button up shirt that he knew was Oz's. "Thank you Willow, I will return it surely."

"Okay… What is going on? Has the world gone wonky?"

"You are referring to me and Buffy, I went to get her, I hadn't realized how blind I was until I kissed her, I love her, she loves me, and we are perfectly happy with each other."

"And not afraid to hide it obviously."

"Well, I am sorry about that, we should be a little more discreet."

Willow shook her head. "No, it's fine, I'm just shocked. I've never seen either of you smile so grand."

"We're happy, in love, equally right for each other." Buffy came out of the bathroom and smiled at him and ran to him wrapping her arms around him. "Can we go now?"

"We'll have to walk."

"Forgot your car?"

"I was angry, the car was the last thing I did not want to deal with."

"You're still angry at me?" Buffy held all the innocence that he could possibly imagine in her eyes and pouting mouth and he chuckled kissing the pouted lips. "Let's go see if you can make up for it."

"Yes Mr. Giles, I'll do anything." He moaned as her hand rubbed the front of his pants and Willow soon left knowing that this was not going to end at any time. Giles kissed her again and she slid the shirt off his shoulders and pushed him back onto her bed as he helped remove the clothing she had just placed on herself. Buffy giggled light heartedly and moved over his body as he placed her covers over them and they tumbled together fiercely, trying not to fall off the bed in the throws of passion.

Willow sat outside the room, her back against the wall and she could swear that everyone that passed was staring at her loud room as Xander came up and looked to the noise and then to her. "What's goin on in there? Sounds like my kind of party."

Willow rolled her eyes and he sat next to her. "Wil?"

"It's Buffy, she's uh-"

"The one making all the noise?"

"Yeah."

"And who does she have with her? He sure sounds gallant." Willow looked at him then to the door as Buffy's voice came out in loud yelps. "Oh yes! Harder Giles! Harder! Oh god, YESSSSS!"

Xander looked back to Willow and she nodded knowing his question right away. "As in the same Giles?"

"Uh-huh, saw it myself, their all- coupley."

"As in, there are together?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wow, I mean it does make sense if you look at it, Slayer and Watcher bound together for life until one dies, kinda like a marriage already, and they do have a lot of sexual tension between them… I'm surprised we didn't see it earlier."

"Xander, are you actually making sense? Ugh the world has gone wonky."

"Hey! I resent that!" He pushed Willow's arm as she then noticed the noise of grunting and moaning had became silent for a while.

Giles moved away from her and she giggled a little bit and crawled into his arms, and kissed his neck softly. "What time is it?"

"Around 10:30."

"Well I for one am not going to walk back to our place until it's more safe."

Giles' senses rose and he gained her staring gaze as she smiled brightly not sure what caused his alarming look. "Our place?"

"If you want it to be- I mean do you really see me having to pay a cab or walk whenever school is done just so I can spend some quality time with my Watcher?"

"So you want to move in with me?"

Buffy looked down, bad idea, this was not how she wanted this and he grabbed her face forcing her to look at him as he smiled more reassuringly. "I asked that wrong. Would you Buffy Summers like to move in, share my closet, eat my food, spend your nights, with me?"

Buffy smiled, and nodded even though she technically asked him, he still had a way of turning it into a romantic gesture causing her heart to leap into her stomach. "I would love to."

"So we stay here overnight, wake in the morning and pack your things in my car."

"And I won't let the collage know I'm moving just so I have a place to go if I have an hour to wait for class, you could, visit me then."

"So we should keep some of your things as well as mine here in case of ripping."

"Sounds like a plan." Giles kissed her and drew her closer and she sank her head under his chin slowly falling asleep in his arms.

Giles kissed the top of her head and was about to close his eyes when he saw the door open once more and he placed on his pants and red button down tee-shirt Willow gave him escorting them back out of the room. "Buffy's sleeping, sorry but I don't want to wake her, Xander hello, I'm sure Willow has already informed you on our situation, and I would like to tell you both that I am happy to announce that Buffy will be moving in with me. It's a good thing, I feel like nothing I've ever felt before, she's everything to me, now I know it may be a bit difficult to accept-"

"Whoa, slow down there G-Man, we understand and accept completely, and clearly you're happy to be with her and your intentions are pure, at least I understand, congratulations to you both."

"Thank you Xander, that's considerate of you especially… Willow, do I have your blessing?"

"Me? You want _my _blessing?"

"You are her best friend, yes, I would like your blessing."

"Oh geeze- Uh- Well- Sure, I guess…"

"You may think upon it Willow, it's okay, I mean it is not exactly the relationship that you could consider normal, but I love her, she is my life, my reason for living, my soul, my child. She is my everything."

"I give you my blessing."

Giles smiled and nodded. "Thank you Willow, you have no idea what that means to me, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm feeling a bit tired and I miss her body against mine." Giles excused himself back into the room and moved next to Buffy who wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Don't leave me again like that. I was worried you left."

"I would never leave you, I love you too much to."

"Okay, just don't do that again."

"I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"Alright." Buffy smiled sleepily and he wrapped his arms around her holding her against him and slowly fell asleep.

Buffy was the first to wake and she bit her lips and kissed Giles' nose happily as he opened one eye to looked at her and he groaned, causing another giggle to come from her. "Come on Giles, up and atom, time to start packing."

"Ten more minutes." He leaned over kissing her mouth and she snuggled into his chest showing defeat, she was comfortable and actually to say in the least, she did not want to move. Buffy brushed her lips across his chest lightly and he let out a small moan, remembering Willow was sleeping in the bed only a few feet away. "Buffy, luv."

Buffy looked up at him and he smiled, the sun bouncing perfectly off her hair, he was almost ready to ask her to be his forever, just to think about waking up to her beauty like this for the remainder of his life filled him with an un-measurable happiness. "Giles? You're staring, what are you going to say?"

He shook his head, had he stared for so long? "I'm sorry, I lost train of thought, you're just so beautiful and the very idea of having to wake up next to this face… It makes me the happiest man in the world."

"Do I really make you that happy?"

"Of coarse, there isn't anything in the world I wouldn't do for you, you name it and I'll do it."

"Love me."

"Always."

"No. Make love to me, slow, steady, taking our time love."

"I will later, right now let me hold you, let me soak in your morning beauty and then we busy ourselves packing and then we go home, and I'll make love to you."

"Promise?"

"With all my heart." Buffy smiled and just stared into his loving gaze, his hand rubbing her back and the other one in hers, just lacing about their fingers and smiled at her when he looked to the clock and let out a chuckle. "It's been ten minutes Buffy, time to get up and for you to get dressed."

"Do I have to?"

"For now." Buffy giggled as he removed herself from the small twin sized bed and handed her, her clothes as she changed in the bed like magic and came out of the sheets perfectly dressed. He smiled and they moved about the room quietly and packed only a most of her things, leaving spare clothes and weapons in the closet. They first walked to his loft and got her things settled in before returning to the dorm and she placed a few of his extra clothes in her closet as he returned Oz's shirt and changed to his own as they then drove back to his loft once more.

Buffy walked in awkwardly as he walked around and saw his history book that laid open as her eyes caught attention to one sentence. _'King Uther Pendragon had almost gone crazy by the woman's face, her blonde hair invading his dreams and everything else, it is said that he never met her, but he had sworn that he did, his son Arthur committed him of sorcery, something Uther had been fighting himself and had his father burned at the stake. The new king took right where his father left off, Camelot never made it to the beauty it was destine, it was destroyed by a figment of the king, or was it?' _Buffy closed the book when she heard Giles approaching and smiled at him, and he looked to the book and knew her smile was to grand. "I left that open, I was still seeing if anything had changed from your visit."

"We have to go back, we have to administer the forgetting spell there."

"Something went wrong?"

"Extremely."

"Lets go to Willow my Lady, but first we need to get back in costume."

"Now?"

"Buffy-"

"Right, fate of the world. Anything that's actually new in life?" Giles chuckled as they bought new costumes and went to Willow again, arriving to the point just before the spell had been cast. Giles had found their horse stranded and placed Buffy on it and moved behind her as they re-arrived into the Camelot the way they left.

Uther was looking out the window when he saw her on the horse and immediately went to greet her, "You came back."

"Only for a little longer stay, we were almost ambushed and Sir Rupert here saved our lives by turning back. We are only asking a few more nights sire."

"Were you injured?"

"Thankfully no, Sir Rupert can handle a sword quite well."

"As can you if I can remember right." Buffy smiled as the horse was escorted to the stables and the king was nice enough to let them share a room, even if he was desperately in love with her, which would soon end when they spiked the food and drinks. They set up their room and Giles kissed Buffy only softly as she was about to leave. "You'll be back soon?"

"Yes, I'm only leaving to ask his royal majesty for a private dinner."

"Is that all you're going to do?"

"This is no need to get jealous, I'll be right back."

"Remember that once we administer the potion and spell we have about twenty four hours to get the hell out."

"Alright." Giles kissed her once more and she left the room in a swift movement, trying to find the king. She found him on the balcony, where she at been amazed by his kingdom, and she slowly approached. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

Uther turned at the familiar words he once said to her and smiled taking her hand in his and pulled her towards himself. "The most beautiful thing that I've seen."

He tried to pull her closer and she looked away. "I can't, you know I can't."

"When you asked for my blessing I had told you to go, all the while I wanted to run after you and tell you I couldn't watch you leave."

Buffy was standing away from him and their eyes met once more as she shook her head. "Why didn't you?"

"Would you of accepted into my saying so?"

"I guess we will never know."

"Will you stay?"

"Don't ask me that, my answer has yet to change and now I have Sir Rupert."

"Why have a knight when you can have a king?"

"Please don't Uther."

"Have dinner with me tonight, please, I would very much like to enjoy your company before you leave once more."

"Just _my _company?"

"Yes, just you, a private dinner, would that be a problem?"

"Of coarse not my Lord, I would be honored to accompany you." Buffy placed her hand on his cheek and against her better judgments let him kiss her, it was simple, but when he noticed that she made no move to leave and brought her closer and kissed her again with more passion. Buffy responded to his tongue immediately, and clung tightly to his neck as she lost herself in the deep kiss. When she backed off she looked at him shocked and ran swiftly from the scene of her infidelity.

Buffy ran into the chambers in which she shared with, Giles, the realization of him being there was oblivious to her and she leaned backwards against the door and let her tears and cries consume her. Giles approached with slow caution and watched as she sank into her knees still oblivious to his presence, his heart sank to see her in any way like this, he would not question her, not now, he would not accuse, he only simply approached her got down and took her crying body into his arms.

Buffy looked into his face, her face red, as well as her eyes, her nose swollen and her lips tightly pinched together, he ran his hand down the side of her face and she let her head go back into the warmth of his body as he got more comfortable to hold her. He was not the king, he was Giles, and he had seen her in this position multiple times and had held her hand through each heart breaking moment, he loved her then, and loved her now, how he could do such a thing made her cry more as he then started to shush her. "Easy now, hush luv, hush, whatever distressed you, it's over now."

Buffy regained his gaze, her tears lightened and she again felt fine, but she was in fact distressed from what she had done, reaching up she grabbed his face and pulled him to her and kissed him, her entire body asking for forgiveness. Giles responded and held her until she parted from him and stood, brushing her gown though nothing was on it. He stood up and watched as she regained her poise pose as a Lady and she defeated it with a nervous smile. "Thank you for not asking, thank you for just holding me."

"It was no problem at all, I would however like to learn what had caused you that distressful moment when you are ready to tell me."

Buffy turned from his gaze and walked to the window, she couldn't bare to look him in the face. "You were right to be jealous of the king. I didn't mean for anything to happen, but- it all happened to quickly I did not seem right minded when I set my lips upon his. It was only a kiss, but it was enough for me to think I defied you, the man I love _is _you, not him."

Giles was staring at her back and she turned around to his expressionless face, he looked down, licked and took his bottom lip his teeth, he released it a moment later and regained his gaze at her. "What do you wish for me to say?"

"I'm asking for forgiveness." Buffy's voice was cracked as he looked away from her tears and wondered away from her, she had lain with the king, before him, she had confessed her love to this man, before him, now she swore it was over, and she kissed _him. _He hated himself for when he looked back at her, he hated wanting to hurt her farter, but he could see well she still loved the king. "I'm sorry my Lady, it seems to me that you owe no forgiveness to me, but to your king, I will suggest you do that now, and then possibly we shall return back to wince we came with no trace. But I think your time would be most well spent with him rather than me."

"Giles- I'm so sorry, I am not a Lady, I am a Slayer, _your _Slayer, please don't do this, don't end this- I didn't mean to, he's not you, I don't love him, I swear! Please." Buffy fell to the ground again, her sobs regaining their hardness and Giles breathed a breathy gasp, and lowered his tall stance becoming himself again, out of the reformed knight. "I am not ending anything, I am only suggesting to you Buffy that you tell him straight forward nothing will happen between you, administer the potion so that we may leave, and so I may live up to my promise."

She looked up at him and stood racing toward him and kissed him passionately. "Nothing more will happen, I promise you."

"I believe you, and I forgive you… And I love you." Buffy kissed him again as he responded and there was a faint knock on the door and Buffy moved from him. She opened the door to a servant she did not recognize and she bowed to Buffy. "Lady Victoria, the king has requested your presence at once."

Buffy looked to Giles as he nodded and went to a seat at the table in the room. "Take me to him." The servant lead her in the direction she automatically knew were his chambers and opened the door to enter, she did not however make any move to close it as she stood in the middle of the room as he appeared and looked to the door, he only had inclined his head a bit and then she heard the boom of the door closing behind her. "You wanted to see me my Lord?"

"Yes. Please make yourself comfortable."

"That is kind, but I do not wish to stay here longer than needed and would like to sire."

"You're suddenly angry at me? For only simply returning your kiss?"

"As I recall you kissed me."

"You did nothing to stop me."

"No, and for that is my regret."

"You regret me kissing you?"

"I am not in love with you, I ended our relationship the moment I realized that, I would very much like to get back to Sir Rupert and inform him that you in fact have no intention of kissing or touching me for the next day and a half."

"I'm not aloud to touch you am I? Do you also forbid me from maybe perhaps looking at you?"

"You may only look upon me with no other intentions in your brain, other than friendliness."

"Is that so?" He was closer now, gazing down at her intensely, and even lovingly, she glared back warning him with her eyes that he should step back. He did not, he stepped closer and dared her with his eyes and she raised her hand, half intending to slap it across his face and half intending to grab him and kiss him and let him take her and claim her as his own. She decided at once and slapped him across the face before she took a few steps to the door and turned her head slightly over her shoulder. "You shall expect to see both I and Sir Rupert for dinner, it is no longer my wish to have it a private occasion. Good day your highness." Buffy opened the door and escorted herself back to her room as Giles embraced her as she let herself burst into tears once more.

Once Buffy had settled her tears she informed Giles that is was not a private dinner that she would attend and that she planned on him to attend with her, he smiled at her exclaiming that she kept her word and in order to do that struck the side of the king's face, Giles wished to himself that he had saw the standing up as a Lady.

The dinner was silent, Uther stared at Buffy expressionless as she only stared between her food and Giles who would smile at her and of coarse she smiled back, but kept to her dinner quietly. "Sir Rupert. Do you have family by which know your intentions towards the Lady?"

Buffy glared up at Uther, but as soon as his eyes met hers she looked away and to her food as Giles took in the gaze and smiled, lying through his teeth the entire time. "I have and older brother, he is a duke."

"A duke? Surely he wasn't to happy about the news."

Giles still stared as Buffy looked to him and helped his with his elaborate lie to save him and herself from shame. "Rupert darling, I am terribly sorry, it must of slipped my mind, but there was a letter that arrived in my possession while you were fighting stating that your brother has passed."

Giles looked down and back to her. "Did he at least produce a son before doing so?"

"Unfortunately no. I know it was never your dream to be a duke, you were just so happy as my knight and working for me that I could not bear such news to you."

"You should of said something, don't you see Victoria? Now we can be married, and without shaming you or I. You could be a duchess."

Uther was watching, his gaze turning colder with the thought of her having a happily ever after with _him_. "Oh Rupert, I never realized. But you have no wish in giving up your knighthood do you?"

"For you? Yes, it goes without question." Uther stood distracting both Giles and Buffy of their happy smiles and Giles stood along side Buffy as he approached. "Congratulations to you both, I wish you all the happiness in the world. Would you mind, your grace, if I speak to your betrothed in private?"

Giles considered it for a moment and Buffy turned and he leaned in to kiss her cheek and whisper sweet things of trust into her ear as she promised nothing would happen, bowed and left without another word, leaving Buffy stranded with the king yet again. Buffy walked away as Uther approached her, she couldn't stand watching the hurt or whatever in his eyes. "Might I ask you why you acquire my presence?"

"A drink perhaps?" Buffy made her way to the drink and poured both, slipping the memory potion inside his glass and handed it to him. "A drink sounds lovely my Lord."

"To you, so you may live happily with your duke."

Buffy smiled and drank slowly her drink as he drank his and walked more towards her setting his hands on her hips. "It's too bad you chose him over me, I could of given you more."

"You would be best to release me my Lord."

"Is that what you really want?" He brushed his lips against her and she opened her mouth to him, and he pulled her tighter as she then stepped back slapping him across the face. "I am not yours to chase! You had seen that I am betrothed, I am no longer for any man's desires than my soon to be husband! You would best to keep a wise memory of that Uther, or I shall see to it that a sword will be pointed to you! Good day!"

Buffy left in a hurry to her chambers as Giles wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "It's okay, it had to be done, your safe now, we can soon leave, I had done my part and now we must say the spell in order to leave tomorrow."

"He kissed me, even after we are supposedly betrothed, he _kissed _me."

"Yes, but I do know that you probably set him straight with a slap across his face?"

"Yes, and I might of yelled at him for setting a kiss upon a betrothed Lady."

"Ah, well, all is settled then."

"I love you."

"I love you too Buffy, soon we can leave, and I shall keep my promise and make love to you."

"Why not do it know? Make love to me? I want you now."

"I would rather do it in the comfort of our home luv, if you don't mind."

"I do not."

"Would you settle for just sex?"

"Hmm, that sounds very reasonable, your grace." Giles chuckled and lowered his mouth to her neck, slowly licking and kissing her there. "I want to kiss you all over."

"Are you asking permission dear duke?"

"Yes my Lady I am." Giles looked at her, amusement in his eyes and took her bottom lips with his kissing her with a soft passion. Buffy responded to his kiss, opening her mouth when he asked with his tongue and moaned softly as he guided his hand to her backside finally resting on her pert arse. He lifted his head from her after a while and after fighting her tongue with his, he looked at her and moved one of his hands off her bottom and to her face. "Do I have permission to lay with you on that bed over there?"

"Yes you do, though I do not understand why you keep asking for any permission, you may do whatever you please to my body."

"I am glad to hear of it, I shall see to pleasure you before I pleasure myself in any way." Buffy smiled and moved from his hold to the bed where they unclothed each other and lay down next to each other, Giles kneeling in between her legs, looking over her vulnerable body form and the way it sat; legs open wide, hands palm down in the sheets, eyes glazing at him. Beautiful, yet vulnerable, and also helpless to do anything, this was as he said for her pleasure, but in reality it was for him to torture her until she gave in.

But that isn't what he wanted either as her pleaded eyes looked into his. "Is something wrong your grace?"

"Not at all my Lady, I am merely thinking about what I shall pleasure you with first. My hands? My mouth? My tongue? My teeth? Any starting suggestions?"

"Uh-"

"Hands, I will use my hands." He placed his hands on either side of her legs and ran them slowly forward and backward, causing slight moans from her, he moved his mouth to her knee kissing her slowly, he realized, that at the slow pace she might consider this making love, but it wasn't technically, she was only giving him her full body, it was only if he decided to give her his, he stopped and looked at her. "Giles?"

"You do know there is a difference between making love and having sex do you not?" Buffy didn't answer, she only watched him. "You are letting me do whatever I so please to your body for my pleasure, and only when I do give into my urges and take you will it be considered making love, taking time, slow paced love. I have never shared my body completely to anyone, I'm- to tell the truth, I'm a bit nervous."

"Sweet Giles, don't you understand that everything will be okay? We have been together already, I am willing to give you my body with it's entirety, are you willing to give me yours?"

"I wanted to wait, until we were not in this place, until we were home."

"Okay, we can wait." Buffy was about to curl up her legs and Giles stopped her from doing so with his hand on her knee, holding it firmly down. "That however will not stop me into giving you a bit of pleasure, I would not want you going to bed unpleasured."

"Um, actually we must say our spell, otherwise coming here would have been a waste of time, and after what I did."

Giles chuckled, he had already forgiven her for the few kisses, and nodded in agreement before he lost himself in her body, They said their spell with preciseness and now only had to announce their leave, Giles a man of his word took Buffy back to the bed and gave her pleasures she had never experienced before and afterwards sleep soundly behind her, his nose in the crook of her neck as his arms wrapped about her and her body pressed firmly against him, a smile on her face as she closed her eyes.

Day Eight:

Giles opened his eyes and kissed the bare flesh in front of him receiving a slight moan in return. "Good morning luv."

"Mmm. Is it morning already?"

"Afraid so."

"Hmm, that means we can go?"

"After I announce that we are leaving, yes, we may go."

"And make love?" Buffy turned to him, questioning him carefully, and he smiled boldly and nodded. "And make love for hours, yes."

"Hours Giles? A bit confident are ya?"

"You'll see." Buffy giggled and took in a small kiss as they dressed and he led her out the room, she followed behind him now, as if he controlled her every move and they walked into the dining hall where the Pendragon family was eating breakfast. "Ah, what a surprise, to what do I owe the pleasure your grace?" Uther's eyes were furious, yet his voice never sounded friendlier as Giles looked upon Arthur and the Lady Morgana before turning his head back to Uther's. "I had come to announce that my Lady and I are going back home this morning, she urged me to do so since the kingdom had only expected her a week gone."

"I see, so you are going to leave now? Without food? Without another, perhaps knight to make sure you are not ambushed?"

"I am sure I can handle myself your highness, but I must see to bring her back home and for our announcement to be made, I bid you a farewell."

"Farewell. Until we meet again." Uther was looking at Buffy now as she looked up and turned away and started to walk out of the room, Giles bowed and apologized for the intrusion and they were gone. He lifted Buffy off the horse and said the return spell and they once again stood in Buffy's dorm, Willow and Tara both looking at them wide-eyed.

Buffy couldn't help but giggle as Giles walked her back to the loft, on the way of coarse as the dutiful Slayer she took down two or three vampires that tried to ruin her perfect evening. Giles lifted Buffy into the air and carried her across the threshold of their loft, and looked in the history book before they disappeared upstairs, he took her hand in his afterwards, the giggles and everything else becoming more serious, and Buffy followed slowly up the stairs.

Already undressed he watched her from the other side of the bed as she pulled away the covers and laid down, watching him with her eyes. He had never made love before, not love, he had his fair share of women yes, and even some he felt affection, but he had never fully given himself to anyone, not _himself_. He laid down finally on the bed beside her, wrapping his arms about her and drew her against himself, her body was a little cold despite the warm room air. Buffy's mouth, when he found it opened it with his own and penetrated it with his tongue was however hot.

Buffy splayed one hand against his chest, twined her other arm about his waist and pressed herself against him, heat flared between them almost instantly, she was, he realized just in much of need of this as he was, there was no need of foreplay. "Come on top of me." Giles spoke against her mouth, kissing her only slightly until she looked at him and shook her head.

"No." Buffy rolled to her back, drawing him with her, this is the first time he realized that he was going to actually be in control. "I want it this way, I want you on top."

Her legs parted gently and twined about his. "Buffy-" Giles was whispering now, his mouth still against her lips, "are you ready?"

"Yes. Come to me. Come inside me Giles, please." Giles thrust gratefully inside her, she was hot and wet, her inner muscles clenching hard around him he was about to lose the brink of control. "Eassssy-" He hissed at her and kissed her nose. "Let us love, relax yourself or this will be over more quickly then we would like."

Although his eyes grew accustomed to the dark, they were laying in the shadows of his top bedroom, her face shadowed even more by his own. But he moved in her, he made love to her. Consciously, with every stroke giving her tenderness, giving her himself, aware with every beat of the rhythm of sex that a deep, powerful, all-encompassing, unifying emotion could accompany and even surpass the familiar physical need and the knowledge that at any moment, when he wished, he could bring that full pleasure to satisfy.

Giles made love to her, slowly, thoroughly, aware of _her_, of the silky feel of her skin, of the smell of her golden hair, of her very essence, of the inside of her body where she had invited and welcomed him, of her breathing and the low moans she would make that came deep within her throat. He could not see her face, but she was Buffy, she was his heart and soul, she was his love. He was very aware of the moment when he took the final, ultimate risk, laying all before her- his honor, his emotions, his very self.

"Buffy," he murmured, his mouth against hers again, "my love, my dearest love. I love you for all time, for all eternity. It is my love I give to you tonight."

"Mmm," was all she could manage, that sweet noise coming from the back of her throat once again. Giles kissed her again, and deepened it, pressing his tongue deep inside her, and at the same moment he quickened, deepened, and hardened his rhythm , he lifted his mouth away from her when he felt her muscles clench around him and sensed she was riding into her climax, he tipped back his head, breathing with her, her moans surrounding him and rested his body on his forearms once more and released his seed inside her.

Giles did not lose himself at the feeling, but simply watched as Buffy moaned and shuttered with the spasms that hit her body of completion, and she soon relaxed as he moved off to the side. Giles turned to his side and reached for Buffy and she shrugged away from him and turned, he soon heard crying and realized something had gone terribly wrong. He shut his eyes firmly as she then threw herself in his arms and held him for dear life, her tears coming down like hurricane rain.

Giles brushed her hair slightly, he wanted to say something and obviously he knew it would turn worst, but he opened his mouth anyway. "I am sorry Buffy, I should of expected that doing this would be a bad idea."

She raised her head to him, her eyes hurt, this time he was clueless what to do, but as he soon assumed something was wrong a smile appeared on her face. "I'm not upset Giles. I don't think that at all."

"Then why are you crying?"

"These are tears of joy, I'm happy. You make me happy…"

"-When skies are gray. You'll never dear, how much, I love you. Please don't take my Buf-fy away."

Giles voice was even more sexy when he sang, and Buffy smiled and looked down at his chest before regaining his gaze again. "You do know that the song is, 'Please don't take my sunshine away,' don't you?"

Giles smiled and wiped his thumbs across her half smile. "But you are my sunshine. It's when you smile, you smile as you are smiling now and people smile back glad to see a happy person. But you have two other smiles as well, the second smile is a little bigger than this one, yet not to grand, it would be a smile you would use at one of Xander's jokes. The third is by far the most amazing and most brightest, it is the smile that makes the world turn, the birds chirp, the flowers grow, and it is one of the main reasons I love you.

Buffy smiled her second smile, it was the one she most used on her face and her face then deepened back to the smaller first one. "And what if I were to never smile? What if I started to frown instead?"

"Well if that happens then the world won't turn, the birds won't chirp, the flowers won't bloom, and-"

"And?"

"I have seen every emotion on your face throughout all these years, and every single one of them give me a reason to love you, whether it's angry or sad, I will always love you." Buffy then let her face burst into the third and final smile, Giles smiled back with her as big as he could, she then rested her head against his arm and traced her fingers lightly through his light chest hair and a giggle bubbled out of her as he looked to her amused face and smiled. "Is there something amusing you would like to share luv?"

Buffy looked up at him, laughter in her eyes and on her mouth only slightly, and she fanned her hand out on his chest so that she covered the area with rubbing gentleness. "I never had a lover with chest hair."

"Hmm, interesting."

"And I don't think I've ever found myself so happy with them. You Rupert Giles make me happy, I have never felt like this with anyone."

"You have really only been with three guys previous to me Buffy, two of whom you only slept with once."

"So this happiness I feel, it's not real? Do you not feel it as well?"

"Of coarse I feel it, I have never been so happy in all my life. You are the most amazing woman I have ever loved."

"Have you loved before?"

"No, I thought I have, but the relationship did not last, I knew inside it wouldn't. I feel no such thing with you."

"Are you trying to say you want to spend eternity with me Rupert Giles?"

"I would not do anything so rash as to that unless I were to know what your reaction would be."

"Thoughtful." Giles smiled and she moved her hand and pulled herself closer to his body and he wrapped his arm about her and drew the blankets up with the other, warm, safe and snuggled in each others embrace, just like everything should be, not one of them could have been happier.


End file.
